


Baby Girl // Leonardo DiCaprio x reader

by Thomassshelby



Category: Brad Pitt - Fandom, Leonardo DiCaprio - Fandom, Once Upon A Time In Hollywood, Titanic
Genre: Age Difference, Behind the Scenes, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hollywood, Kissing, Romance, Smut, age gap, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: I met leonardo on the set of catch me if you can, although he was around 30 and I was younger than 10, he was the youngest on set after me — we became good friends and he treated me well.We disconnected after Catch me if you can but then reconnected again like we never were apart after I interned on the set of Inception when I was 16.Three years later, after my 19th birthday I realised everything had changed with the way we’re were to be portrayed in the media together...Warnings: smut, age gap of about 20 years
Relationships: Leonardo DiCaprio/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Introduction

Leo sat himself next to Brad while I paced up and down backstage, writing notes for the new film I was co-directing with Quentin Tarantino, 'Once upon a time in Hollywood'. The movie premiere was in 2 months, meaning press tour was already underway and today was our first talk show feature.

The first time I had met Leonardo DiCaprio, was on the set of 'Catch me if you can' when I was 8 years old. I was accompanying my father, the director, Steven Spielberg. And although I was so young, even back then, I adored my fathers work, which led to me getting in to the film business myself, directing and occasionally acting. I'd wander around set, helping out and getting advice from various actors, actresses and staff.

One day, though, I saw him. Jack Dawson, in all his glory, fully suited in pilot uniform.

I came back from the breakfast buffet with a croissant and a wine glass full of orange juice, I felt as though showing off was incredibly necessary at this point and if I didn't, I'd basically be giving my family a bad name. I looked around, noticing quickly I was the only 9 year old even breathing oxygen in this hotel restaurant. It was filled with high class business men without a wife to be seen, already dressed in their thousand dollar suits, even though it was only twenty past eight in the morning. I gazed down to my power ranger pyjama set and regretted my decision of not changing into proper entire.

"Hey daddy," I greeted, plopping on the chair next to my father. 

“Will there be anyone I know in set?” I asked, curious to know if any celebrity crushes of mine were going to going to take time out of their day to breathe the same air as me. 

“Well there’s Tom Hanks,” he paused, “oh um Leonardo DiCaprio—”

“Are you joking? Jack Dawson from Titanic?” I questioned. 

"Yeah, that young fellow from the Titanic movie," my father chuckled while he read his morning paper at the table.

***

I had always been the least favourite of my siblings, two sister and a brother of which non were biologically connected to me, unlike they were to our parents. I had been adopted pretty young, but we can get to that later. 

My dad had always taken a liking to me though, I had been enthralled by his movies from day one, and from then on I wanted to be a director. 

The day was slow, I couldn’t believe was I was seeing though, my father much like me was an introvert, quiet at the dinner table, scared to ask for the maid, and here he was telling Tom Hanks how to walk in a straight line. 

When my father had said I was going to see Leo DiCaprio, I was a little disappointed when he didn’t show up in the first couple hours, but I was pretty entertained by what was happening in front of my I seemed to forget about it. 

It was until hour six of the day that I had to tear my body away from the seat I’d been positioned in to get up or at least go to the bathroom. It only took a couple of minutes to find the toilets, but the door seemed to be locked. 

I had heard my sister, Olivia, that she sometimes went into the males if the line was too long, so maybe this applied. 

As I opened the door the male toilets, I saw a blonde man wearing blue suit, tall around 5”11 maybe even six foot, just washing his hands. When he turned around I quickly noticed the blue and gold pin, and three gold stripes on the sleeves of his suit blazer. 

I couldn’t believe it when I saw his beautiful blue eyes, it was him actually fucking him.

Our eyes met.

However, my heart-melting, fangirling, oh-so-magical daze came crashing down; I tripped over the door frame, causing me fall to the ground. It was like a dream and a nightmare at the same time.

"Woahh." I heard his voice flow though my ears, followed by a hurry of footsteps towards me. He leaned down, letting me see the blue of his eyes above me. I felt like I could've died, then and there. "Sorry, must've been my fault," he apologised, letting out a light chuckle. It was music to my ears. "Are you okay hun?" He asked softly, helping my into a seated position, but still on the studio floor.

All I could do was nod.

He must of seen the star-struck look on my face because he let out another chuckle, smiling widely. "You're Spielberg's daughter right?"

My mouth seemed to gape open. He knew who I was. I felt my face heat up so I looked down to hide my embarrassment.

I felt a soft under under my chin, tilting my head up, my eyes meeting his once again.

After my daze had eventually subsided, he helped me up, “sorry the girls toilets were closed, so you mind if I?” 

“Yeah, sure, of course,” he chuckled. “I’ll stand guard.”

When he walked out the toilet, my calmness had completely gone, at least I was in a toilet or I would’ve probably pissed myself. I just sat on the toilet seat and stared blankly at the door, it had a laminated poster about flights to Bora Bora from $600. My eyes drifted above to a captain looking hat, trimmed with gold. When I’d finished on the toilet I washed my hands and grabbed the hat, trying it on and looking at myself in the mirror. I took it off and looked inside, it had a label, Leonardo DiCaprio. 

Holy shit, I had another chance to talk to him. 

”So what brings you to the set then?” A voice asked as I exited the bathroom. 

“Oh hi,” I basically squeaked, “I have your hat.”

“Thank you m’lady.”

“And to answer your question, I’d really really want to get into the film industry,” I said, walking slowly with him back to set. 

“I could definitely see you as an actress,” he nodded.

“What makes you think I want to be an actress?”

”isn’t that what every girl wants to be? You know? The fame and all that.”

“I want to be a director like my father.”

”Come on though, realistically, name one female director.” He raises his eyebrows as if he thought I wasn’t going to answer. 

“Me.”


	2. School

“You’re what?” Leo asked, dropping the fork from his hand. 

“I’m going to Harvard to study English literature,” I repeated. 

“Yeah and after that bit?”

“It’s a three year course.”

There was silence for a few seconds, “You can’t go to Harvard!” He told me. 

“What do you mean, I can’t go?” I questioned. “I have a talent that some people don’t, I shouldn’t waste it.”

“What about,” he thought while he paused, “Your aspiration to become an director??”

“It’ll help me actually, I’ll be able to finally start screenwriting well,” I laughed. “When I get into the business I don’t just want to be a dumb girl with a camera that’s only booked because she’s linked to Steven Spielberg. I want people to respect me and if study at collage at age 16 gives me that then I’m totally fine with it. I want to learn!—“

“But what about y-your... Dad! Or Mum or your friends?” He asked desperately. 

“I don’t know if you realised, but no one actually cares about me,” I replied truthfully. 

“That’s not true.” 

There was a pause. My heart started to race. “Are you saying you care about me?”

“Of course I care!” He answered a little too loudly. 

I laughed. 

“Who’s going to make me pasta and spaghetti and a whole load of shit from your home country??” 

He was referring to the fact that I was adopted. I’d grown up in the wonderful world of Italy, although probably not so wonderful from my point of view. I shouldn’t bore you about my childhood, nevertheless it’s probably the reason to why I’m not the best at socialising. 

As my father says “who wants to fit in anyway?”

My classmates in America would often say I was most likely born out of incest or something around that, my dad was a junkie and my mum was a prostitute, giving people the excuse to call me names or laugh at me imperfections or place their hands where I didn’t want them to be. 

My earliest memory was being with Leo on the set of Catch me if you can. Apparently I have Amnesia from my childhood, something about repressed memory because of trauma. 

I tried to learn more about the country, resulting in lots of traditional cooking.

All I had were my occasional accidental speech in Italian and the accent. 

“You can visit me obviously.”

And that’s how it all started. He’d fly over from Los Angeles to Massachusetts once a month, and we’d call each other on the phone all the time.


	3. Confessions

It was hardly a secret to my friends and followers either; every so often there'd be some trace of him on my social media, whether it was the cast of a film him and I were doing, an aesthetic picture of him by my poolside or a cute photo of me he'd taken, where I'd credited him in the caption.

On my 19th birthday, we had a huge party, inviting friends and family. Me and my three sisters (mostly them) agreed on a theme for our costumes, Olivia was a devil, Sophia was an black angel and I was a white angel, similar to the one from Romeo and Juliet when I looked at it in the mirror.

Leo showed up in all this glory, arriving at the door, showing that charming smile of his and giving me a kiss on the cheek, lightly holding a hand at my hip for a hug, as he whispered "happy birthday beautiful," to my ear, making a large smile appear on my face.

I returned with a "aw thanks, you too." Obviously causing him to laugh at my awkwardness. 'You too?' What is wrong with me? I face palmed, "Wow, I have the social skills of a fucking spoon," I said, laughing along with him.

"You'd think cause of all your fame you'd be somewhat an extrovert."

"Fame," I repeated, chucking, "seriously though, who needs to be confident and secure with themselves when you can just stay at home all day."

"Well, you'd think after all these years, you'd at least stop getting so nervous around me," he rephrased, smirking, causing my cheeks redden.  
"Cute pin," I complimented. "Wait~"

"I wore it just for you, princess. Do you like it?" He asked, knowing fully well what I was thinking.

He was wearing the same suit from over 5 years ago, the one with the three gold stripes on each sleeve, the suit from Catch me if you can.

It was the day after the party when it all happened; he'd crashed in my room for the night and when I woke up the next day, I had quickly realised everything was different now. I paced across my bedroom in my pyjamas, occasionally looking over at him, sleeping peacefully under my covers wearing only a pair black Calvin Kleins.

"Y/n?" Leo's voice brought me back to reality. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising his head to my now frozen position. When I didn't answer he continued, "why are you pacing? Are you trying to loose weight or something? Maybe I should join in, I need to catch up with you—"

"Leo, shut up." After a long 10 seconds, I spoke up, "everything's different now, I don't know what to do or how to act."

He shimmied back and sat up against my headboard, furrowing his eyebrows together. "What's different?" He asked.

I started to raise my voice, "Me, us, the whole lot!"  
"Hey, hey, just sit down and tell me what's wrong."

"I can't sit down. I'm too stressed!" I argued.

"Well just tell me stood up then," he replied.

"I'm not fucking 9 year old anymore, okay? I don't need someone around to baby sit me, I'm 18 years old now, which means everything is going to change... or it could stay the fucking same, don't forget that!" I took a breath and tried to rephrase myself, realising he still looked confused. "You mean the world to me but, Leo, I can't j-just keep this act up forever—"

"Act??" He repeated.

"I love you, okay??" I confessed.


	4. I love you

"And I love you!"

"No, no, you don't understand," I said, starting to pace again. "I know I shouldn't judge but I can't keep pretending like I'm okay with everything you do, I can't keep smiling everytime you're seen with some new supermodel girlfriend—"

He tried to but in, "baby—"

"No, see!" I stopped turned to look at him. "You can't say shit like that anymore; call me baby, honey, princess, say you love me or even be on my fucking Instagram; the media will twist it in anyway they can. You don't mean it in the way I do, so there's no point giving them something to report about! I mean, we can't even take a photo together without coverage! We can't go back and we can't go forward."

"Y/n, just listen to me!" He argued standing up and coming closer to me, holding upper arms firmly with his hands.

"No," Tears surface to my eyes, blurring my vision. "I've waited so long for this day to come, and, I just thought you'd think of me differently now, but I get it, I was wrong. I was naïve and stupid to think anything would change between us." I feel the muscles of my lip tremble slightly like a small child, so I bite my lips and look down in attempt hide my pain.

"Who said I don't mean it in the way you do, huh? Who said that I haven't waited??" He questioned, sending my gaze up to his reddened eyes. "Those girls meant nothing to me, just someone to get me through." His blonde lashes shone in the light as lone tear traced down his cheek. For the 9 years I'd known Leo, I'd never seen a single tear off camera. "I've watched you grow up from an awkward teenager to a beautiful young lady, right in front of me. I mean, we talk on the phone at minimum three times a week and see each other at least twice a month. We've done films together, being around each other for months on end, traveled around the world, speaking up about the environment, you did an environmental science degree for fuck sake! It's impossible not to fall in love with you, being so close over the last 10 fucking years, we have the same humour and interests it's just — I just, don't understand how you never realised."

"You love me?" I barely got out.

He nodded.

"But I thought I was just your friends annoying daughter."

"Well, there's that too," he chuckled.

I laughed for a couple of seconds "But— but, all those supermodel girlfriends, I'm not like that; I'm not petite and I don't have my shit together. I eat too much pizza and my hair never looks healthy, I have terrible fashion sense and I hate talking, I'm not good at it and I never will be, I'm awkward and to be honest, I'm okay with that—"

"And that's what I love about you."

"I know you said the girls were there to get you through, but I just want to clarify, I'm not a fling kind of girl—"

"I don't want want a fling, I want you..."

He wasn't a stranger to this. This wasn't new, there wasn't anything unfamiliar about the feeling either and at this point he didn't care if it would ruin anything we had before.

He wanted to possess me, take me and keep me all to himself, wanting to hear me say his name over and over again like I needed him until it's seared into his memory permanently, until he couldn't begin to think of anything else. He wanted my hands fisted in his sheets, head thrown back and the soft smooth column of my throat covered in red marks; his marks, always his, only his.

But most of all he wanted to protect me and keep me from harms way. To entertain me and make me the happiest I could be.

I never left his mind, I was always there; mentally, if not physically. It was incomprehensible. I was his one stable force, his one stability in a world filled with chaos, and he so desperately need that in his life. He was in love with me and I can't believe I'd only just realised it. The most adored man in the world loved me.

The feeling was so strange; as though my heart was dancing around my chest, and a hole I never knew how to fill, was now filled. I felt so light, like I was top of the world yet my heart was constricting and no matter how much I breathed in, it was as if there was no amount of oxygen in the world for my lungs.

Over the last 10 years he'd gone from my celebrity crush, Jack Dawson, to my first love, Leonardo DiCaprio, from actually getting to know him. Finally I was able to confess everything I was feeling, and by luck, he somehow felt the same. I know I was young, and most people would consider me to be foolish, but it's true when I say that I loved him more than I could ever love myself. He was my best friend and I was his.


	5. Secrets revealed

While I was lying on the couch, waiting for Leo to prepare a dinner for the two of us, I was scrolling through comments that were left on Leo’s latest Instagram post, it was a picture of me and him at the premiere of Django Unchained just yesterday. 

I had convinced Leo months and months ago to audition for a role in the movie. After some experience in some small budget films and getting a good amount of rating for them, I contacted (on a lim) my favourite director, Quentin Tarantino, obviously not expecting anything in return. 

But to my astonishment, he had agreed to co-direct his next movie, being so impressed with my work so far.

During this time of filming was also the time my father had found out about my relationship with Leo.

***

I hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp. Lust and desire. 

Leo had just come back from the first aid facility on set, he’d cut his hand in set, and while I sat outside I couldn’t help but smile at him every so often. 

He seemed weird after he came back, he told me a couple of months later that the nurse who had assisted, tried to make a move with him and even gave Leo her phone number, which apparently he put in the bin, not even thinking twice, saying that “he used to take offers like that when he wasn’t with me. But now it’s all changed.”

However, before I could ponder about it further at the time, he pulled me into the near by studio by my hand. 

His hand rested below my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. He ran the other hand down my arm, pulling me closer until there was no space left between us and he could feel the beating of my heart against his chest.

“You look so beautiful,” he said. 

“God, why do you have to be such a fucking gentlemen all the time? Would it kill you to be an asshole?”

He gave a laugh. 

“Your trailer or mine?” I asked, chuckling. 

“Yours will be fine,” he smiled. 

As we entered the trailer out lips crushed together, I felt like i was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined and I opened my mouth with a low moan.

“Y/n?” I voice yelled, breaking our moment and causing our eyes to open wide. 

It was my father. 

“What is the meaning of this??” He questioned. 

It took my father a while to get over the matter, two whole months to be exact, making up just a few weeks before the premiere of Django.


	6. Instagram comments

"Y/n," Leo called for me from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready," he said and went over to sit at the table.

After a couple of minutes, I heard him get up and walked out of the dining room, towards the living room next to the open kitchen.

He placed his hand on the backrest and leaned down to press a kiss on my forehead, wiping the frown off my face. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting himself back up.

I sighed, sat up and turned my body around to face him, "nothing," I muttered. "Don't worry about it." I placed my hand on his, resting on the backrest. I then stood up and walked over to him, "So... food?"

Leo's brow arched as he looked at me. He had clearly expected me to tell him immediately what was wrong but I avoided the topic. "Yeah," he nodded, motioning for me to go to the kitchen. 

I smiled and turned around only to turn back as I felt Leo grabbing my phone from my hand. "Hey!" I yelled out.

Leo read through my screen, scrolling down and down, further and further at what I was looking at — I tried to grab the phone from him which only made him turn around again. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his waist as I tried to grab the phone back. 

This time I actually got a hold of my phone and quickly put it in the pocket of the sweatpants I was wearing.

I jumped off his back and walked over to the kitchen, trying to avoid a conversation about reading the comments he had told me in the past not to read.

I took a plate in my hand and put some food on it, sitting down and starting to eat.

Leo followed behind me but he didn't grab his own plate. He walked over to the table to the opposite side from me and placed his palms on the table, leaning over a bit. I kept my eyes on the plate as I heard him say my name. 

"Y/n.”

"You know, this is really good,” I said with my mouth full of the risotto he’d made. 

"Y/n,” he repeated.

"What did you put in this?" I asked before swallowing another bite. "Do you have a secret ingredient or something because this is the best—"

"Y/N!" he said, raising his voice. “You know I’m terrible at cooking Italian food, stop lying.”

I dropped my fork on the plate, making a clattering sound and leaned back on my chair, crossing my arms as I looked away from him.

"Y/n, look at me,” he said gently.

I gave in, slowly turning my head back to him. I saw the hint of worry and sadness in his eyes. I let out a long sigh, “I'm fine,” I said before biting my bottom lip nervously.

Leo tilted his head slightly and he smiled sadly down at me. He circled the table, sitting down beside me. He placed his arm on the backrest of my seat and leaned forward a bit. I kept your arms crossed and stared straight ahead.

"Y/n," Leo practically breathed against my neck, making me shiver. "I told you not to read those comments."

"I caved in, okay?" I said with frustration. "God, how can you stop yourself from reading them?" I asked, finally turning towards him. "Oh right, the comments aimed at you are from actual fans." I let out a dry laugh. "I get all the hate. I'm secretly dating a celebrity which makes people to think I'm a fucking gold digger. IM FUCKING BISEXUAL! People call me a cheater because apparently I have more fucking options and I'm more of a slut than someone who's straight or who’s a fucking male, LIKE YOU!”

"Babe—"

I sighed, placing my elbows on the table and burying my face in my hands. "I'm sorry,” my palms muffling my speech. "It's just... I guess it got to me a little,” I admitted, looking over at him with embarrassment.

Leo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a hug. He placed a kiss on my head and I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He ran his hand over my back soothingly and just hugged me for a while. "Do you want me to say something?"

I shook your head. "I’m not ready just yet," I said while pulling away slightly. "I can get by on my own, you know?"


End file.
